Chaos
by PISHApie
Summary: AU. /SasuSaku/. Her life was glamorously perfect until he came along, completely sabotaging everything. But all that ended when the two miraculously switched bodies. Will the two learn their lesson? :: Hiatus ::
1. I Prolouge: Expelled

**Full Summary:** I was living the good life: a mansion, popularity, boys and money. The Uchiha company owner, my parents' major business partners, all of the sudden forced their seventeen year old son, Sasuke Uchiha to stay with us for a whole semester, practically stealing my friends and popularity, until one night when we suddenly...switched bodies!?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters associated from this story.

-

The Haruno's and The Uchiha's were two worldwide major oil company leaders and were former arch rivals since the 1900's, until my grandfather, Hiroaki Haruno, settled things with Katsuro Uchiha on 1953, turning the companies into one.

But that was fifty-five years ago, way before I was born.

I, Sakura Haruno, class president, prom queen - _three years in a row_, and the most popular girl in school is living the glamorous life any girl would kill to have...until Sasuke Uchiha ruined it.

Darn him.

-

**Chaos**

**Chapter One**

**Prologue: Expelled**

The Haruno family is one of the most well-known clans in Japan, next to the Uchiha clan. They were basically really good friends. Even though I am living a well-pampered life, I myself envied the Uchiha clan. Why?, because the Uchiha's is a clan full of beautiful people.

Mikoto Uchiha is a goddess with a big heart. I treated her like my second mother and would always give me gifts whenever they visit. Did I mention she was freaking beautiful!?

Next was Fugaku Uchiha, the father of the family. He always had that big frown plastered on his face, it's like he never smiled. Though I got along with him quite well last Christmas.

Their first son, Itachi Uchiha was a definition of a sexy beast. Even though he was eight-years older and is engaged.

Finally, the youngest son, Sasuke Uchiha. He is way different to Itachi and is the biggest jerk I've ever seen. Even though, I had to admit he is freaking hot. This bad boy is evil, and I'm being serious. Mikoto once told me that Sasuke have been permanently expelled **twenty-three **times on most of the private schools throughout Japan. Unbelievable right?

Even since I was a little girl, the Uchiha's would always visit us once a week talking about business plans and then have dinner with each other.

But this week was different..._way _different.

-

"He's what!" I screamed at my mother.

"They're counting on us Sakura. Sasuke's been expelled _again--"_

I didn't really give a crap about what my mother said or about Sasuke being expelled for the twenty-fourth time. It's his problem, not mine.

"--and he said he wants to finish school here."

Finish school here!? He wants to finish school were I go to at the moment!? I can't let this happen! Why would _the _Sasuke Uchiha want to stay here? Next thing I knew the bad boy Uchiha was outside the front door with the maids carrying his suitcases.

"Sasuke!" Mother stood up, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Great to see you Mrs. Haruno."

That sexy voice that always used to get me when I was thirteen, when I had a major crush on him. That was four years ago though and I matured since then.

"My mother says 'Hi' and sends her regards." Sasuke replied, taking his Gucci sunglasses off.

"Well make yourself at home Sasuke. Sakura will show you to your room." Mother gave me a look, forcing me to take the damn Uchiha to his room.

"Follow me, _Sasuke-kun._" I said, rolling my eyes.

-

"This is your bedroom." I plainly said, opening the Auburn double doors.

His room was as big as mine with white walls, a huge balcony, a black and white king-sized bed, a couple of black bookshelves, a silver sofa, a black wardrobe and a huge flat-screen TV.

Minimalism much?

"If you want a tour around the house, ask my older brother Sora, his three doors down to the left." I said before leaving the room.

Sora Haruno, my purple-haired older brother who goes to college and turning twenty-one in a few weeks. A musician and former Leaf High playboy. He's probably the reason why I'm popular though it did quite annoy me when I was in Freshman Year and people (including his ex-girlfriends) won't stop bugging me about him.

Sky and Cherry Blossom Haruno. How..._poetic._

-

"Sasuke hurry up! The limo is here!" I shouted whilst knocking on his bedroom door.

Today's the day, Senior year. My fourth and final year until I get involved with the family business and college. Senior year is something any person would be stressing about. I mean, their's the big basketball & football game, the homecoming dance, the European trip, the Cabaret, College Applications, the mid-term exams, yearbook editing/signing and finally the prom.

How long does it take for a guy to get ready for school!? I fixed my checkered green, blue & black skirt and pulled up my white, loose knee socks.

Sasuke finally came downstairs, wearing his school uniform and his black messenger bag. I looked at my watch then frowned at the duck-butt haired teen. "Took you long enough." I said, walking out the white double doors.

-

"Do you know where to get your schedule Sasuke?"

"Yeah."

"Where you're homeroom is?" I asked, entering the empty school corridor with Sasuke by my side.

"Yes, mom." Sasuke replied bluntly, rolling his eyes.

"Who is that guy with Sakura?"

"Isn't he an UCHIHA!?"

"Wow, he's hot!"

"I'll make him mine! All MINE!"

He's only been here for two seconds and he's suddenly popular!?

"Oh, Sakura!" Ino Yamanaka, my blond best friend since the beginning of time and the girl that helped me regain my confidence on the first grade shouted, standing right in front of her locker.

She is the head cheerleader, a member of the Yearbook/Homecoming committee and part of the track team.

I quickly grabbed Sasuke, who is frowning at me for an unknown reason, then ran towards Ino. I tackled her into a big hug then began squealing how much we missed each other over the holidays. "Oh yeah, before I forget, this is Sasuk--"

"Sasuke Uchiha! The famous Uchiha!" Ino squealed, staring at Sasuke who was, obviously giving her a weird look.

"Uh, yeah...right." Sasuke said, ignoring the girls drooling over him.

"Wow, you've only been here for two minutes and you're suddenly Mr. Popular. Watch out Sakura or he might take the limelight."

"Never gonna happen, my friend!" I said, turning my SideKick on.

-

Today was the worst day of my life!

Oh, I was _so_ wrong about Sasuke not taking the limelight.

In Biology, I couldn't even concentrate because the girl I sit next to wouldn't stop talking about the freaking Uchiha! Next, in Calculus, the group of girls behind me wouldn't stop giggling about how hot Sasuke is! I swear the next person that talks about Sasuke will die!

"You should have seen how well-toned Sasuke is! I am so lucky being in the same gym class as him! I would totally do him! Hardcore!"

Ino squealed from the phone. Way to kill the moment Pig.

"Ino! You sick-ass! I thought you were dating Kenji!? And Hinata, please don't tell me your in love with him! Like all the other girls in school." I said, walking around the the big fountain in the front yard.

"Of c-course not. My heart still belongs to Naruto."

Hinata Hyuga, my best friend since the second grade when I asked her if I could borrow her sixty-four pack crayons (with a sharpener!), dating Naruto Uzumaki, whom I knew since my the day I was born. His parents and my parents are really good friends – since they were in college.

"How poetic Hinata. So, you girls signing up for the Yearbook committee?" I said, splashing water.

"Yearbook committee? We only just started s-school, but I'm positive about joining the newspaper club." Hinata said.

"Sakura! It's dinner!" Mother shouted.

I cant believe how loud they are. I'm like, fifty acres away from the mansion.

"Gotta go, talk to you too soon, bye!" I said before flipping my SideKick shut.

"Bye!"

-

"So, how was your first day Sasuke? Planning on participating on any clubs?" Mother asked, taking a bite from her freshly-cooked lobster.

"Pretty good Mrs. Haruno. Clubs? Never gonna happen"

I couldn't help but glare at him whilst taking a bit from my salad.

-

_Review? :3 (Please?)  
_

_I need a __BETA__ O__o C:_


	2. II Presidential Voting

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters associated from this story.

-

Sasuke joining clubs? Never gonna happen.

I myself participates on every club in Leaf High, from Chess Club to Yearbook committee. My grandfather once told me that I am the "Perfect Child" and Sora is the "Victorious Child".

Sora was class resident for four-years in a row, I was class president three-years (_four_ after I win this year's). He was the captain of the boys soccer team, I'm the captain of the girls soccer team. I plan on following my brother's footsteps, unlike most of the girls in this cruel world, I look up to my brother.

**Chaos**

**Chapter 2**

**Presidential Voting**

Gah.

It's been a week since _Sasuke-kun _arrived and turned my life into a living hell. It's only been a week and he's suddenly the SEXGOD of the school and had _nineteen _girlfriends! How sick! How cruel! Who treats a woman like that!? Goes out with them for five hours then breaks up with them straight away.

Damn that Uchiha!

Ino, Hinata and I promised ourselves to be pure. Pure from Sasuke, meaning we will never date him.

"So, you running for class president again, forehead?" Ino asked, struggling to hold her heavy shopping bags.

"Of course I am!" I said, looking at a nice pair of red pumps from the shelves.

"You've certainly got m-my vote." Hinata spoke, grabbing a nice pair of blue flip-flops which was on sale.

"Mine too!" Ino exclaimed, "The elections starts tomorrow. I think we should hand out something much better than pink-iced muffins."

I crossed my arms, smirking. "A student gets to vote for someone to be a participant right? Why don't we vote for Sasuke. I'd like a little competition."

Hinata and Ino giggled. "Great idea!"

-

"It's that time of the year again seniors! Election for class president!" The Head of Seniors exclaimed cheerfully.

The seniors inside the auditorium were mumbling about who they're going to vote.

"Any candidates for this year?"

"I vote for Sakura Haruno!"

"I second that!"

I smiled at Hinata and Ino then walked towards the front of the auditorium, with a large applause trailing behind.

"Good luck Sakura! This could be your fourth one! You surely are like your brother--" She gave me a small handshake.

"--Any more candidates!?"

The crowd quiet down.

"I vote for...Sasuke Uchiha!" came Ino's menacing voice, pointing towards Sasuke.

"I-i second that!" Hinata said, standing up with Ino.

Sasuke stood up then walked towards the stage, frowning. A large applause with annoying screams of _his_ fan girls was followed.

"A Haruno and an Uchiha? Former rivals are competing each other, again!? My the best person win!" The HoS exclaimed, forcing the two of us to shake hands.

"Good luck, _Sasuke-kun._" I winked.

-

"Hinata and I will be your campaign crew. I think we should hand out...ummm?" Ino tapped her fingers lightly on the cafeteria table whilst I ate my sandwich and Hinata eating a grape.

"Chocolate Chip Muffins?" I replied, taking a sip from my grape soda.

"That's too cliché Sakura! We need something unique! something exotic!" Ino exclaimed, taking her purple notebook out.

"W-why don't we focus on the posters and flyers first? And votes?" Hinata replied after eating the last green grape.

"Yeah! You should really go to the Art club first. If they get your vote, you can ask some of them to join the campaign crew so they can create the posters--" Ino spoke clasping her hands together

"--or the people from Information Technology. They could create posters and flyers with Photoshop." Hinata said whilst Ino wrote some notes in her notebook.

"We should go to the mall tomorrow. It's a free day right? We should buy stuff for the campaign...and the new summer collection!" Ino put her notebook back inside her purple Chanel bag, standing up.

-

I woke up at eight AM then took a nice hot shower. After, I wore a black & red spotty baby-doll dress with a black belt around the waist, a pair of black Olavera sandals and a black headband.

Today was peaceful...very peaceful.

I sat down the dining room table next to Sora. "Hey pink."

"Hey purple. Gah, it feels like it's been forever since we last talked!" I sighed.

Sora chuckled, "So, you running for class president?"

The maids came in with trays of pancakes, bacon, toast & butter/jam and orange juice.

"Uh huh! Guess who my opponent is..."

"Who?"

Mother came in with her usual big smile with Sasuke behind her.

"...him." I whispered.

"Good morning children." She said, sitting down.

"Heard from father yet?" Sora said, taking a bite from his bacon.

"Yes, your father's coming home in a few week."

"Yay!" I exclaimed, grinning at mother.

Yes. I am a daddy's little girl. We've been through quite a lot, like when I was in the first grade he taught me how to ride a bike, on the third grade he taught me how to swim, and when I was only two an a half-years-old he taught me the alphabet.

"Did you know Sakura and Sasuke are competing each other for class president?" Sora stated, giving me and Sasuke a look.

"Really? That's excellent! So who are your campaign managers?" Mother replied after taking a sip from her tea.

"Same as always, Ino and Hinata." I replied.

"What about you Sasuke?" Mother continued, glancing at Sasuke who was silently taking a bite from her buttered toast.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke nattered.

My head shot up, looking towards Sasuke. "Naruto!? He's here!?"

"Yeah...He arrived yesterday, and met up with him."

"How did you know him?" I asked, a surprise expressing written all over my face.

"His parents and my parents are really good friends and we got along when we were little."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that the Uzumaki's are having dinner with us tonight. Maybe you can catch-up with Naruto, Sakura." Mother replied, taking one last sip from her cup of tea.

"Yay," I murmured before standing up.

For the first time in my, I actually had a _proper_ conversation with Sasuke Uchiha. I think...I'm kinda warming up to him.

-

"We should make home-made cookies with little smarties and chocolate-chips in it! That would surely gain more votes!" Ino said, right after we rode the escalators.

The mall is _really _crowded, as usual.

"S-sakura? Isn't that Sasuke?" Hinata said, pointing towards the raven-haired Uchiha.

O__o

This cannot be happening.

The sluttiest girl in school is sucking on Sasuke's mouth, and they're standing on a corner.

"--Snogging Ayami!?" Ino and I both shouted, trying hard not to gag.

Ayami Minami, an airhead that likes to beat me at everything ever since kindergarten. That stupid red-head thinks she's famous just because her father was a former Little League player in North America. She was a cheerleader on junior year but was kicked out by Ino when people suddenly found out she wasn't a _virgin _because of Ino's then boyfriend.

**Definition of Ayami:** a stupid slut.

"Walk away...slowly..." Ino quietly spoke.

Something about the both of them made me...boil up?

I am not _jealous._

_I think..._

-

_Review? :3_

_I need a __BETA__ O__o_


	3. III Meet The Uzumaki

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters associated from this story.

-

A few more minutes until the Uzumaki's arrive for dinner. My family and the Uzumaki's were good friends too.

Minato Namikaze, is he father of the family. Naruto freaking got most of his genes! The blond spiky hair, sapphire blue eyes, and the cheesy grin. The only thing that lacks Minato from looking like Naruto is the fox-like whisker scars.

Kushina Uzumaki is a beautiful woman with a big heart. Like Mikoto-san, I treat her like a second mother. She was there when my mother gave birth to me and was there when I had the flu.

Naruto and I had been best friends since the beginning of time. We treat each other like siblings since he's the only child and Sora was always in school. I was the one that helped him ask Hinata on a date when he told me he had a crush on her.

**Chaos**

**Chapter 3**

**Meet The Uzumaki's/Competitive**

Sora, Sasuke and I stood in front of the staircase silently, waiting for the Uzumaki's to arrive. The knee-length red cheongsam I am wearing is very suffocating. It was probably forty-one degrees outside.

My mother rushed to open the door after the doorbell went off. "Hikari! Great to see you!" Kushina and mother gave each other big hugs. I walked towards Kushina with the two _men _behind me. "Kushina-san!" I exclaimed, giving Kushina a hug.

"Sakura! You've grown so much!"

Kushina glanced at Sora and Sasuke, "Sora, you've grown so much too. Great to see you again Sasuke."

Minato came in with a smile on his face. "Hello,"

"Hey! Can you at least help me out! With the ice and stuff!?" I heard Naruto shout from outside.

I quickly ran outside the front porch and tackled Naruto in a bear hug. "Why didn't you tell me you're home! You baka!" I exclaimed, punching his arm playfully.

"You can punish me later Sakura. Can you please help me carry this ice box." He said, glancing at the navy blue and white ice box.

"Oh yeah, I hear your Sasuke's campaign manager, traitor!" I stuck my tongue out in front of the blond.

"I am not a traitor! I heard Hinata and Ino are your campaign crew. By the way, how is Hinata? I haven't seen her in a while."

"She says she hates you so much and wants to breakup with you." I grinned at the frowning Uzumaki.

"Yeah sure." Naruto sarcastically replied right after we entered the front double doors."Have you heard the news about me moving?"

I dropped the icebox on top of his foot. "What!? Why!? You just arrived then your suddenly moving!? You the worst best friend ev--"

"I mean were moving in you neighborhood!" Naruto shouted, wincing in pain.

"--I mean, the best best friend ever!"

-

I couldn't help but glance at Sasuke who was taking a bite from his roast beef. Why is he dating that slut anyway? What does he see in her...? Her bitchiness? She was the reason why Ino was crying so much after she found out Ayami slept with her then boyfriend in the eleventh grade. She was the reason how I sprained my ankle in soccer when she _accidentally _kicked my foot with those incredibly sharp studs.

I will get her back...somehow.

-

"These posters are amazing Hinata!" I squealed.

I managed to get votes from the Art and IT clubs. The posters were mixed with digital and traditional art, which represented the modern arts of Leaf High.

"I know," She gave me a smile. "--hopefully, this should attract more votes."

Ino came rushing inside the empty Art room with a big basket full of cookies a a red cape on. "Looky it's Little Red Ino-hood." I giggled.

"Shut up! I'm trying to help you attract votes here! My cousin helped me make these and she said that dressing up attracts people." Ino exclaimed, showing us the freshly baked cookies with little smarties and chocolate chips in. It had a red and white ribbon around it that said _"Vote for Sakura Haruno"_

"Let's go to the cafeteria girls! The people are waiting!" Ino exclaimed before rushing off.

"She seems to be in a good mood." Hinata said, picking up the posters.

"Vote for Sakura Haruno! She will make everything better! Not to mention better cafeteria food, which currently sucks at the moment!" Ino shouted in front of the huge crowd, handing out cookies.

"These cookies are heavenly! She's got my vote!"

"Go Sakura! She's totally got my vote!"

Ino pulled me towards the cafeteria. "She's here people! Sakura Haruno!" Ino exclaimed, handing more cookies out.

"Thank you! Vote for me and I promise I will make a lot of good changes in this school!" I shouted, receiving loud cheers from the crowd.

The clear cafeteria doors opened all of the sudden and there stood Naruto with a bullhorn. "Vote for Sasuke Uchiha!" He shouted, getting half of the crowds attention.

The girls screamed when Sasuke walked in, with a smirk. "That idiot! He's stealing our votes!" Ino shouted, grabbing her bullhorn.

"Yo! Naruto! Wait your turn!" Ino screamed, frowning at Naruto.

"I don't think so sister!" Naruto responded, grinning towards the blond.

He took something out of his messenger bags then started giving it to the ladies. Next thing I knew the girls except Ino, Hinata and I fainted. I jumped off the cafeteria and grabbed the paper-thing, which happens to be a photograph of Sasuke, smirking, half naked and sexy. Even I though I was going to faint.

"This is a crime Naruto!" I shouted, ripping the photo to tiny pieces.

"I don't think so _Sakura-chan. _I bet girls like you can't pull anything like that._" _Sasuke grunted, mimicking how say his name with a suffix.

"Well, _Sasuke-kun, _are you trying to challenge my womanhood? Your on!" I exclaimed, stomping off.

Sasuke has a competitive side...not surprising.

I mean, he is in the football, soccer, swimming and track team. That's probably one of the many reasons why Sasuke is well-toned.

-

"Can you believe it? In three days they're announce who the class president is. The week after is the big football game and homecoming! I haven't even thought of a cheer yet because of the campaign managing!" Ino said, taking a bite from her homemade cookies.

"The weeks pass by do fast," Hinata replied, munching one of Ino's cookies. "You know, these cookies are so delicious."

"Oh really, thanks. Though I added a bit too much chocolate chips and--"

"Can we focus on something else other than the cookies? Trying to finish a speech here." I said, focusing on my MacBook.

"Okay, calm down Sak. I'm sure you can beat Sasuke." Hinata spoke, eating another one of Ino's cookies.

I wish. This year's competition is harder as I though.

-

_Review? :3_

_I need a __BETA__ :)_


	4. IV What?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters associated from this story.

-

Like what my grandfather always says, competition is a good thing, whether you win or lose. The electing for class president is in a few minutes and I sat inside the chemistry room with Sasuke, glaring at each other. "May the best man win Haruno."

I frowned at him. "I'm a female Uchiha." I hissed, crossing both of my arms.

We were re-writing the Haruno & Uchiha conflict history over again. _Sasuke-kun _and I were different...way different. He has dark raven hair, I have bright pink hair. He likes coffee, I like tea. His favorite color is Blue, my favorite color is Pink! He has a Blackberry, I have a SideKick and so on. (Though I don't know why I added the SideKick and Blackberry on the 'Sasuke and Sakura are complete opposite' list. Their not even opposites!)

"Haruno, Uchiha. The votes are counted. You may now enter the auditorium." Some guy wearing all black said then walked off.

_May the best person win..._

**Chaos**

**Chapter 4**

**What!?**

Sasuke and I walked towards the stage as the seniors gave us and applause. I glanced at Sasuke who was currently getting squeezed by Ayami (_the _BITCH!). I saw her whisper something in his ear then gave him a...rather sloppy kissed. (This is the part where you **hurl!**)

I turned away, trying hard not to vomit then stood by my podium. Sasuke gave me one last glance and a smirk then walked towards his podium.

"Go Sakura!" Ino exclaimed through a bull horn.

The crowd's cheering slowly died down when the Head of the Seniors walked towards the stage with a gold envelope on her hand. "Today's the day! Before we start the ceremony, we will be hearing a speech from Miss Haruno, the previous class president!"

The whole of the auditorium is filled with loud cheering and Ino's squealing. I tapped the microphone lightly then cleared my throat. "Thank you. Fellow students, faculty, and my friends.--"

The president theme song started playing which made me giggle a little. "--I would like to say, thank you for making me class president three years in a row, which will be four after I beat the living crap out of Sasuke Uchiha!"

The crowd cheered even more. "Get in there Saki!" Ino exclaimed, giving me a thumbs up.

"Thank you and good day!" I exclaimed, receiving another loud applause from the people.

Sasuke frowned at me before the lady continued talking.

"That was a very...awesome speech Miss Haruno. Mr Uchiha, would you like to read out your speech to the audience?"

Sasuke smirked at me then opened the neatly folded paper sitting right in front of him. "Glad to,"

"Fellow students, people, or whatever crap Haruno said, thank you for the people who voted for me and yeah..." The crowd cheered after Sasuke finished his last word.

What kind of speech was that!? Amateur...

"Uh...okay. Now, the results. May I present you the new senior class president of Leaf High...Sa- What!?"

"What do you mean what!?" I curiously asked.

"It's...a tie!?

"What!?" I screamed, grabbing the envelope off her.

**Sakura Haruno:**** 268**

**Sasuke Uchiha:** **268**

"This can't be happening!" Ino screamed then fainted, getting caught by Hinata.

"There has to be some kind of explanation! Never in the history of Leaf High School did anyone get a draw. We need to recount it!" The HoS exclaimed, then asked a couple of students to help her.

"Don't worry Sasuke!" Ayami squealed as she winked at Sasuke.

A draw!? I never had a draw with anyone. Except with my cousin, Asuka when we were playing tennis in the summer holidays. A draw with an Uchiha is unacceptable!

After a few minutes of fidgeting, chatting, screaming and squealing, the lady entered with a big grin. "We miscounted people! By one vote, the winner is...Sakura Haruno!"

My eyes shot up then started screaming. Ino ran towards the stage, tripping over the stage lights then tackled me into a big hug. "I won!" I squealed.

Sasuke walked towards us, a big smirk plastered on his face. "You did well, Haruno." he stuck his hand out.

I gave him a small handshake then smiled, "You too, Uchiha."

It's finally over...

No more stress, no more staying up late doing campaigning, no more clogged pores, no more eye bags and certainly no more competing with Sasuke.

_I think..._

-

"Congratulations Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed, giving me a hug.

"Thanks!"

Ino and Hinata held a 'Congratulations for beating the crap out of Sasuke' party in my back garden, inviting all of the seniors, excluding Ayami.

"Hey Sakura!" One of my friends, Tenten Kunai exclaimed, giving me a hug.

Tenten is one of the richest girls in school. Her parents owns a huge hotel company which is established around the world.

"Hey Tenten!" I exclaimed.

The loud music surely was loud.

I noticed my old _rival _wasn't there so I decided to be nice and pay him a visit. I knocked on the double doors. "Come in..."

I opened the door and saw Sasuke sitting out on the balcony playing his acoustic guitar "Why aren't you at the party?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

"Because I don't want to." he bluntly replied, continued playing.

The sound was soothing and relaxing. I have a _strong _feeling that Sasuke's a good singer. I slowly recognized the song. "Can you sing it?" I asked, looking at the guitar's neck.

"Of course..." he plainly said before playing the first verse.

_'Whenever I'm weary from the battles that rage  
in my head  
You make sense of madness when my sanity  
hangs by a thread  
I lose my way but still you seam to understand  
Now and forever  
I will be your man_ '

His voice is...beautiful. Like and angel's voice.

_'Sometimes I just hold you  
Too caught up in me to see _

_  
I'm holding a fortune that heaven has given  
to me  
I'll try to show you each and every way I can  
Now and forever  
I will be you man'_

For some reason, I had the urge to sing, with _him._

_'Now I can rest my worries  
And always be sure  
That I wont be alone, anymore  
If Id only known you were there  
All the time,  
All this time. . .'_

Sasuke glanced at me then continued playing a few more chords before stopping. "Has anyone ever told you you're a good singer?" I asked, looking straight into his eyes.

"Not really...the only person that had probably complimented me is my mother. Everything is all about Itachi. _Itachi this, Itachi that. _That's why I wanted to move. So bad."

Was Sasuke opening up to me?

"Well, great talking to you Sasuke but I should be getting back." I softly replied before standing up then walked towards the door.

"Thanks...Sakura."

I looked back then smiled.

_Review? :3_

_This chapter is pretty cliché._

_I have a question, what would you do if you realize you have a crush on your sister's boyfriend? (Not me, It's my friend) c: _


	5. V The Big Switch

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters associated from this story.

-

After that night, I thought Sasuke Uchiha has changed. No more competitiveness, No more _'I hate you Haruno' _and no more toying with girls. But, oh god, I was _freaking _wrong.

The stupid bastard kept glaring at me when we were having breakfast then completely ignored me when I tried talking to him.

_Pfft..._

I don't care how _gorgeous_ he is, I don't care how his _husky _voice would send me shivers down my spine and I certainly do not care how _angelic_ his singing voice is...

**Chaos**

**Chapter 5**

**The Big Switch**

"Sakura," mother knocked.

I looked towards my white bedroom door. "Come in," Mother entered with a big smile on her face. "Get dressed Sakura, we're going eat somewhere." she opened my closet, looking for something formal.

"Eat? Where?" I asked whilst brushing my long pink hair.

"Mei Deluxe Restaurant. A few of my business parters are coming."

"Really...? That sounds...interesting." I murmured, walking towards the open balcony.

"Come on Sakura, you're not the only seventeen year old their. I mean, Sasuke's there,"

Oh great.

"and one of my business partners' son is going to be there." Mother continued, taking a baby pink dress out of the closet and placing it neatly on the bed.

My face lit up, "Is Naruto going to be there!?"

"No--"

I sighed sadly. Great, I am going to be alone with Sasuke and some random stranger by _the kiddie table_.

"--his name is Sai. He just moved here and is going to be transferred in Leaf High. Here, I want you to were this." Mother continued, holding up a pink tailored jacket with a white silk scarf, a white pencil skirt and a pair of white gloves.

Mother walked out of the room, "Hurry, we're leaving in an hour."

She expected me to wear this. I look like a freaking queen!

After I finished putting on the outfit, which was surprising comfortable, I slipped on the silky white gloves then looked at myself in the mirror. I put on a white hair-band and a pair of white-rimmed sunglasses. "Perfect..."

I slipped on a pair of baby pink dolly shoes before I covered myself with strawberry perfume.

"Hey Pinkste-- you look like a queen, he he." Sora winked at me. "So you going to that business party thing huh?"

"Yeah...mother forced me. Are you?" I asked, walking out he door.

"Nah! Too boring. Well, have fun. I'm off to save the galaxy with my awesome guitar riffs." Sora chuckled as he gave me a big hug.

-

"Ahh, Hikari-chan, great to see you." A woman in her late thirties greeted, walking towards mother then giving a handshake and a hug. The woman glanced at me, smiling.

"You must be Sakura," she gave me a hug then glanced at Sasuke, "and you must be Fugaku's son, Sasuke." she gave him a small hand shake before turning back to mother.

"So, Hikari..."

The Chinese restaurant was elegant. Can you believe this is the only Chinese restaurant in Japan? Suddenly, a very hot seventeen-year old man walked towards me, with a big smile. "Hey, you must be Sakura right. I'm Sai."

This is Sai? He looks so...dreamy. "Hello Sai-kun, nice to meet you." I smiled back.

"Sai." Sasuke hissed.

"Sasuke," Sai grunted then glanced at me.

"So, you want to sit down? Our table is just right over there." he pointed towards a table by the window then escorted me. "I heard you're transferring to Leaf High? I go to school there and I can show you around. Monday morning?"

We both sat down next to each other, whilst Sasuke sat across Sai, frowning. "Sure."

A woman in her early twenties approached the three of us,grinning. "Hi!" she exclaimed, offering us a tray of fortune cookies. "I'll pass." Sai said, shrugging.

I smiled at the woman then kindly took one, as did Sasuke. "You two never get along, right?" the woman asked Sasuke and I, still smiling. Sasuke and I glanced at each other then slowly nodded.

The woman all of the sudden disappeared, "Whoa...freaky much?" I said before starting another conversation with Sai.

-

After the dinner party, mother and I bid our goodbyes whilst Sasuke just...frowned. _Typical Sasuke._

I went up to my bedroom then leaned on the door. I actually had fun, especially with Sai. We managed to exchange numbers and email addresses. I went through my purse then noticed the fortune cookie, still not read. I cracked it open then read the little 'prophecy' written on the strip of thin paper.

"_Hatred is wrong and foolish. Your journey soon begins with the other's frame. After...one desire._" I read out loud then giggled.

The balcony doors suddenly burst open, constantly smashing the black vase next to it, making me scream in terror.

"Sakura! What's going on?" Mother opened the door with a worried look. I looked at her with wide open eyes. "The balcony doors opened and it smashed the vase. It was probably just the wind though..." I breathed, looking at the smashed vase.

"Really? That's weird, the same thing happened to Sasuke."

"Seriously?" I asked, still breathing heavily. Mother nodded then kissed my forehead. "We'll get the maids to clean it up tomorrow, right now, you should get some sleep."

"Okay..." I sighed before entering the bathroom.

-

I stood in front of Sasuke's door, sighing. I was about to knock the door until the Uchiha opened it, making me accidentally touch his bare chest. I blushed slightly then glanced at the Uchiha. "Can I come in?"

"Hn." he moved aside, letting me inside.

"What do you want." he bluntly replied, frowning. I frowned at him back, "Did it happen to you too, you know, the balcony opening rapidly, constantly smashing and making you jump?"

"The first two was right." Sasuke plainly muttered, walking towards the open balcony.

He stared at my Spongebob Squarepants pajamas then walked closed the door.

"So, uhh...I like what you did to the room." I mumbled, examining the used-to-be plain white walls covered with rock band posters.

A certain poster gave me goosebumps. "Lordi? Sounds kinda creepy..."

"Yeah, their awesome, though my mother find them quite disturbing when I listen to them at home." he replied.

"..." I was speechless. Once again, I was having a nice conversation with Sasuke, until Sora rapidly opened the door.

"Sakura, Sasuke! You fucking lovers!"

"What do you want, Sora?" I asked, walking towards the door.

"Mother calls for you. She says you have a _'visitor_', some guy named...Sai." Sora grinned.

"Sai!?" I exclaimed.

"Sai...?" Sasuke muttered, frowning.

"He's downstairs!?"

"Yup." Sora said. "And I'm wearing Spongebob Squarepants pajamas!" I exclaimed, running outside Sasuke's room.

"Where are you going Pinks?" Sora called out, "To make myself look attractive!" I shouted back, slamming my bedroom there.

"What a dork." Sora said before leaving Sasuke in one piece.

-

"Ahh, there's my beautiful daughter!" mother exclaimed, making me blush.

"Sakura," Sai stood up, holding a bouquet of flowers. He gave me the bouquet then kissed my cheek.

I am not going to faint. I am not going to faint. I am not going to faint. I am not going to faint. I am not going to faint. I am not going to freaking faint!

"You look great,"

"Thank you Sai-kun. You too."

"I'm just, going to leave you two alone, you know, for some quiet time." Mother proclaimed, walking towards the kitchen.

"Okay Mrs. Haruno," Sai called out, smiling.

One of the many things I like about Sai was his smile. It as probably the only expression he showed.

"So, do you wanna go and eat Sakura?" he asked, offering his hand.

"Sur--" before I could finish, Sasuke walked in, wearing a navy blue polo shirt, frowning. "She can't."

Sai glanced at Sasuke, "I'm sorry but no one asked you."

"She can't because she's coming with me." Sasuke grunted, grabbing my wrist. I glared at the Uchiha, "What the hell are you ding Sasuke!?" I hissed, trying to let go of his grasp.

"This guy's a player Sakura. Stay away from him!" Sasuke spat, glaring towards Sai.

"A player!? Kinda like you then huh? Get off of me Uchiha!"

"Oh, it seems like your busy Sakura. Well, I'll see you tomorrow, in school." Sai said before bidding his goodbyes.

I glared at Sasuke menacingly, "What the hell is freaking wrong with you Uchiha!? You like toying with my life don't you!? Why did you just do that!?" I screamed at him.

"You don't know him as much as I do Haruno." Sasuke bluntly said then walked up the marble staircase.

"I HATE YOU SASUKE UCHIHA!" I screamed, jumping up and down.

Sasuke looked back, smirking. "I love you too." he smugly replied then continued walking up the stairs.

I took a deep breath then sat on the sofa. "What was all the noise about?" Sora asked from upstairs.

"None of your business! I'm not in the mood!" I hissed.

"Is it that time of the month again?" he chuckled, making me even more furious. "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU PURPLE HEADED FREAK!" I screamed, rushing towards my bedroom, slamming the door.

"Sorry Saki!" Sora shouted.

"Whatever!"

I dived on my bed, using a pillow to cover my face whilst I screamed. "I hate _that _Uchiha!"

I started to calm down and little then sat on my little white sofa. "He doesn't get me at all. I...I wish he knows what I'm feeling inside, my hatred towards him."

My SideKick started ringing, "Hello?"

"_Sakura? Hey!"_

"Hey Ino, what's up?" I walked by the mirror, examining my face.

"_Nothing, just wondering if you wanna go to the mall. The new autumn collection is out and we really, really don't want to miss out!"_

"Sure... See you later, bye."

"_Bye Saki!"_

Maybe a good shopping spree can cheer me up, but for some reason, I was feeling guilty. Not just because of Sai but because of Sora. I never shouted at him like that. Screaming how much I hate Sasuke Uchiha definitely cleared my conscience.

-

"Sasuke...wake up." mother knocked on the door lightly.

Sasuke? What was she on about? Calling me that pathetic bastard.

I looked at the wall clock which pointed to six o'clock AM. Funny, I swear my wall clock was pink, not black. I got off the bed which was blue!? I switched the lights on then screamed at the sight of the Gothic band posters. "Why am I in Sasuke's room!" I realized my voice was deep then rushed inside the bathroom looking at myself in the full-body mirror.

I took deep breaths then screamed as loud as Sasuke's voice can.

I, Sakura Haruno, is inside Sasuke who is wearing nothing but shorts, showing his well-toned abs. Unbelievable!

I noticed a pair of black boxers hanging my the radiator, "Eww..."

I looked at Sasuke's body then felt the 'middle' quite heavy. I peeked inside then screamed in terror. "What is happening to me! I'm a man...!" I cried, though I did find Sasuke's body quite...hillarious.

**:=:**

"Sakura, honey, wake up. It's time for school."

Why was Mrs. Haruno calling me 'honey' and 'Sakura'!? I pulled up my duvet then uncontrollably sniffed it. Why? Because it smelled like a rat. A pink-haired rat.

The strawberry aura stiffened my nose as I stood up, turning the light switch on. I froze, why was I in Haruno's bedroom. I glanced at the pink MacBook then at the white sofa, then at the photos of her and people then at the black-framed mirror.

I slowly walked towards the mirror then stopped when I noticed how pale and slender my fingers where. I rushed in front the mirror, staring at myself in horror. "What the fuck...?" was all I could say.

My hands roamed around the body I was in. The soft pale skin, the flat stomach...I stopped at a certain body part. "God, these are freaking big." I muttered, holding onto her...breasts.

My hands went to her behind, "these too..." I said, clutching her ass.

The door opened and there stood my body. Wait, what!?

"Sasuke, we have a proble--get off my ass, NOW! " I rushed towards her then held her shoulders. "Sakura? What the hell is going on!?" I curiously asked, shaking my body.

_She's weak. That's for sure._

"I don't have a clue, pervert!" She exclaimed, shrugging my hands off of her. She sat down on the bed, worrying. "What are we going to do... I can't go to school...looking like you! I have a reputation!" She cried.

"Sasuke, Sakura, the limo arrived in twenty minutes, get ready!" Mrs. Haruno called from downstairs.

"Sakura, just get dressed and we'll sort this out. This is seriously freaking me out." I said, walking out the door.

I soon realized I was inside her feminine body then walked inside again,

"Wrong room."

"I know."

* * *

I swear, wearing skirts was actually comfortable. Sakura's body really needs a good four years of exercise. She's as bony as those animated cartoon vultures. I looked at her incredibly long pink hair then smirked. "This should be fun..."

I grabbed an empty notebook from her bookshelf then took one of her hot pink pens. "Let me see...A haircut, a tattoo, lot's of body piercing and..."

I looked at her perfectly shaped breast. Who knows, she might be my next lucky _toy._ "...a boob job? Nah..." I crossed out the 'Boob Job' then dumped the notebook inside her white Dolce & Gabbana tote bag.

**:=:**

Ugh.

The boys school uniform was hot. Not the gorgeous hot but the freaking boiling hot! I looked at Sasuke's facial features in the mirror then smirked. "Revenge is sweet..." I whispered, curling one of Sasuke's long bangs with my (or his?) finger. "Haircut or Gay-like? Hmmm...?" There were so many things I could do Sasuke! Revenge is sweet!

-

"Sasuke-kun! Over here sweetie!" Ayami squealed, giving me a wave.

What the hell was this girl on about? Oh, wait, I'm Sasuke...for now. Please Lord, I'm begging you, release me from this crooked yet extremely gorgeous boy!

I walked towards the bitch then tried forcing a smile, sadly it didn't work. "Hey babe." She huskily purred, making me want to slap her even more.

"H-hey." --BITCH!

She was leaning towards my face. EWWWWW! She was about to kiss me when I shrugged her off. I cleared my throat then smirked. Part One of my Evil Plans to ruin Sasuke Uchiha. I glanced at her, trying to be dramatic as I could. "I'm sorry Aya-, actually I'm not feeling sorry at all, AYAMI, I'TS OVER! You heard me sister! IT IS OVER!" I laughed at my thoughts, I never though I could pull something like that, especially with Sasuke's voice. There was a huge crowd surrounding us. Perfect

"Wh-Wh-WHY SASUKE-KUN!? I THOUGHT YOU LOVE ME!?" Ayami fell on her knees, crying uncontrollably.

"Love you? Who in the world would freaking love you!? Not even your little league player father loves you! You know why? BECAUSE YOU'RE A BITCH!"

I stomped off, trying to hold back my laughter. "By the way, I think Everyone should know, I'M GAY!"

This made the whole crowd gasp. Oh, somebody stop me!

**=:=**

"...I'M GAY!" I froze then looked towards the huge crowd.

"Sakura...!" I roared, pushing the people out of the way. I grabbed Sakura, who was laughing uncontrollably, by the collar then grinned innocently at the crowd. "Don't mind this _idiot _people, she I mean he's not feeling so good."

"Let's go Haruno!" I hissed at Sakura, dragging him inside the Janitor's closet in the corner.

"Are you fucking out of your mind! What the fuck are you doing!?" I was freaking pissed at her. She ruined my reputation. Not that I care...

"Chill Uchiha, I'm just warming up. I never felt this good since...actually, I was never this hyper. I love the feeling! Now I know why Naruto does it all the time!" Sakura laughed, acting like a drunkard.

I am not in the mood for arguing so I pinned her on the wall and kissed her.

_Just to shut her up. _

-

_Review? :3_

_I need a __BETA__ =)_


	6. VI Sabotage: Part 1

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any characters associated from this story.

-

**Warning: **Strong language.

-

For the first time, I disagreed with my grandfather. When I was six years-old, he would always let me sit on his lap and tell me stories and lectures. One of the most important lectures were never to sabotage peoples lives and never take revenge because it will lead you to more trouble. He said 'Revenge is not a good thing and the feeling is horrible'

Oh, grandfather is so wrong. Revenge is sweet! I love the feeling of it and when I sabotage Sasuke's life. Grandfather, wherever you are, I'm sorry.

_I'm sorry gramp-gramp!_

**Chaos**

**Chapter 6**

**Sabotage**

I kissed back...and that was the biggest mistake I've ever made.

Luckily, Sasuke's arms were strong, I was able to push him off. I wiped of my lips then glared at him. "What is your problem!?" I spat, "Trying to make _you _shut up!" Sasuke hissed, "We better go to homeroom or else people might wonder..." he continued, opening the door in front of him. I walked out after then closed the door behind me.

-

**:=:**

"So you want it _really _short huh?" The salon lady asked whilst popping her pink bubblegum.

"Yeah...Up to there and add neon purple highlights too." I pointed to where I want _Sakura's _hair to be shortened, which was a few centimeters above her shoulders.

The lady gave me a puzzled look. "Purple, won't that clash with your pink hair?"

Exactly woman! I nodded, receiving a weird look from the lady.

"Whatever..." she whispered, washing Sakura's hair.

Now, Sakura and I are even.

* * *

After the _'hair-trashing', _which took fucking forever, I used one of Sakura's credit cards to pay for the bill. "You know, I'm single. Call me." I purred to the lady.

She gave me an odd look, "I'm sorry kid, I'm not a lesbian."

I got rejected. For the first time. I don't blame her, I flirted with her in Sakura's body. God, I'm so evil.

I walked out of the hair dresser's, receiving a "Nice hair" _compliment? _from the people. I noticed a piercing shop, _"Perfect..."_

I rushed inside the shop, "Uhh...hey. Can I get my belly-button pierced?"

The man glanced at me, "Are you sixteen or older, kid?"

What is up with people calling me/Sakura kid!? "Yeah..." The guy pointed at an empty seat, "Wait there, someone will get you after."

Hair-trashing, Check.

Piercing, Check.

**:=:**

"What shall I do, what shall I do, what shall I _freaking _do!?" I screamed to myself, ignoring the disturbing posters.

This is a dream. I know taking revenge on Sasuke is sweet, but I don't wanna be inside his body! This has to be the worst thing that's ever happened to me, next to the little _cake-incident _on my Sweet Sixteen party.

"I'm home!" Sasuke sang from downstairs.

What got him hyper all of the sudden? I ran downstairs, nearly falling off after hat I've seen. "SASUKE!!!!!!" I screamed, making the big crystal chandelier shake a little.

"Yeah babe?" he said, running his hands through _my _hair. "...like what I did? I'm so gorgeous!"

The **really** bad and cheeky side of Sasuke was finally showing. "M-m-m-my hair!" I cried.

He turned my hair shitty! I was short and had neon purple highlights. "Oh yeah, I have another surprise for you." he lifted his top up a little, making me angry. "WHAT IS _THAT!?"_

He got my belly button pierced too! "Like it? I think I might wear a really belly top tonight, in your slumber party."

Shit. I forgot about the slumber party! I smiled at myself then slowly collapsed on my knees. "Why are y-you doing t-this to me Sasuk-ke?" I cried, forcing tears to come out. "Why i-is this happening t-to me!?"

Sasuke approached me, with a worried look. He's really falling for it! Ha! "I don't know Sakura... I'll find a way. Don't cry, I hate it when you cry."

_He's showing his good side again. _

"Not want m-me to c-cry? Why don't you start with getting rid of the highlight and the p-piercing?"

Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes.

"Sure, just calm down..." he patted my back.

I can't believe that work! "Th-thanks Sasuke-kun." He smirked at me then whispered something to my ear.

"_Not gonna happen!"_

I couldn't help but slap him. "You...Bastard!" I screamed, stomping off.

Though I did kinda regret doing it, not because of Sasuke, but because my face. T-T

I slammed his bedroom door as hard as I could then glared at the posters. I ripped them off one by one then started off-tuning his guitar. I grabbed his LG Prada phone from his desk then started e-mailing almost **everyone **in school.

_**'**__Hello, this is Sasuke Uchiha._

_If you happen to receive this email, that means you are invited to my (wild) party tomorrow afternoon! _

_It will be in the Haruno mansion (worship Sakura Haruno! The most beautiful maiden in all of the kingdom! LOL, she's also responsible for this party.) at nine PM, sharp._

_P.S. I'm Gay. remember that.'_

I chuckled to myself as I touched the 'send' button.

"Sakura," Sasuke walked in, with wet hair.

I noticed the neon purple highlights were gone, and the belly button piercing removed. "...help me." The Uchiha was breathing heavily, closing the door behind him.

"What?" I asked, kicking the ripped posters under the bed.

He got rid of the highlights and piercing, sugar. I'm kinda regretting the_ P.S. I'm Gay _from the email now.

"You friend, Ino wouldn't stop calling your stupid phone! She sent you a text message about her, bringing fruit facials or something for the slumber party. I don't wanna go!" He grunted, sitting on the bed. He glanced at the empty walls and the sticky tape marks, "What did you do to my room!" he hissed, glaring at me.

"Revenge parter." I giggled, making the Uchiha frown even more.

He ran his hands through my pink hair, "You know, your hair is freaky. It was hard to remove the highlights."

His Prada phone went off, receiving a **large** number of messages.

_**Text Message From: **__Naruto__ at 17:21:05_

_**I'M IN!!!**_

_**LOL! YOU **__**ARE**__** GAY, YOU FINALLY CONFESS! HE HE!**_

_**DOES MRS. HARUNO EVEN KNOW?**_

"What the fuck is that dobe on about?" Sasuke mumbled.

_**Text Message From**__: __Ayami__ at 17:21:06_

_**I knew it my Sasuke-kun still luvs me :D ! I know your were joking Sasuke-kun, especially the Sakura part! I'll be there! xoxoxo**_

I frowned at Ayami's text message. Stupid bitch! I could've ticked her off the contacts, but the _evil plan _wouldn't be perfect. "Sakura part, huh!? What the hell's wrong with people?"

"Keep reading, we still got one hundred and thirty four to read." I grinned then read the next message.

_**Text Message From: **__Neji__ at 17:21:11_

_**Are you out of your mind Uchiha!? You already confessed you were gay just this morning!**_

Sasuke stopped reading then frowned at me. "What? Keep reading!" I exclaimed.

**I'm in. Just make sure you don't pull any "I'm Gay!" jokes or you're off the football team.**

*** * ***

After reading one hundred and thirty three more messages, I fell on the bed, giggling. "Off you go, Sasuke, I mean,_ Sakura_. You have a slumber party to go to."

The doorbell from the front door was heard, followed by Ino's annoying squealing.

"Shut up Haruno," Sasuke growled, "At least tell me what you girls do with your stupid girly slumber parties."

"They are not stupid, Sasuke-kun. Apologize." I asserted, crossing my arms.

"What, I'm not apologizing. They _are_ stupid. All you do is giggle...and stuff."

I frowned at him, "Do you want my help or not?" He slowly nodded.

"Then apologize."

"Uchiha's never apologize, well, except for my mother."

"Sasuke." I grunted, sitting up with my arms still crossed.

"Fine. If you help me I promise I will never harm your body." He crossed his fingers, gah.

"Okay, fine. First, you start start greeting them. Squealing and stuff... Wait here!" I exclaimed, dashing off.

I went inside Sora's room, looking through his old toy box which he still kept all these years. "Aha!" I grabbed two small walkie-talkies headsets from the toy box then ran back inside Sasuke's room. I threw one of the headsets to Sasuke, hitting him in the head. "Shit, that hurt Haruno."

"Quit moaning! Now, put the walkie-talkie in your ear and tell me if it works."

"Where did you get this anyway?" Sasuke asked, examining the little headset.

"Sora's room. Just do it!" I barked impatiently.

"Okay..." he placed the headset in his ear. "It's placed." he replied.

I screamed at the little microphone, making Sasuke throw the headset on the bed. "It works!" I laughed at Sasuke's reaction.

"Shut up Haruno." He gritted his teeth, "Do you want me to stop you _again?_" He smirked.

"...no." I whispered whilst blushing, "Anyway, the security hid CCTV cameras around the house. I'll go inside the Control Room to check if you're doing it right. Luckily, the security guard is off sick." Sasuke nodded, "Now go! You don't want _your _friends AKA your ex-girlfriends waiti--"

I was stopped by a pair of lips crashing into my mouth. Once again, Sasuke Uchiha has kissed me. He broke the kiss which lasted two minutes, a big smirk across his face. "I told you, if you don't shut up I'll do it again." He walked towards the door then straight down the stairs.

I shrugged it off then walked towards the Control Room.

_This time, it was much softer. He kissed me as if I would break like a fragile glass if he does it harder. _

. . .

"Hey girlfriend!" Ino squealed, giving Sasuke a big hug.

"H-hey?" Sasuke struggled to let go of Ino's grasp, "Haruno's body is so weak..." he mumbled. "I heard that Uchiha!" I grunted from the microphone, "Now greet all of the other girls.

More girls came in, greeting '_Sakura'. _"Hey Sakura! I brought the fruit facials," A girl named Yuki said, showing Sasuke her bag full of facials.

"Awwwww! I wish I was there! But no, this just has to happen!" I exclaimed, watching Sasuke and Yuki carefully.

"Same partner," Sasuke whispered.

"Now go, your facial is waiting." I giggled.

--

"I'll be right back ladies." Sasuke said, exiting the front door. "Sakura! This is hell! It's been fucking five hours! When Are these girls ever going to sleep?" Sasuke ranted, pulling my short pink hair in annoyance.

"Don't pull my hair Sasuke or else I'll freaking beat the crap out of you! Girls never usually sleep in Slumber parties you know."

"What!? Just save me! Their..." he picked through the window, "...playing spin the bottle."

"I know, I can see thorugh the cameras. Just wait okay."

"Wait! I can't freaking wait!" I, Sakura Haruno has officially cracked Sasuke Uchiha. Though he did quite sound weird when it's my voice, not his.

"--or you can Judo chop them! I don't know!"

"Thanks for the help Haruno." Sasuke grunted, "Is this your way of taking revenge? Because it's working."

"Kinda..."

_No it wasn't._

"Now buh-bye _Sakura_. This _Romeo_ needs some sleep." I said, turning my headset off.

--

**:=:**

Worst night of my life. I hate Haruno.

First, Ino was painting my nails, _pink. _Next some girl named Yuki smothered pink strawberry fruit facial all over my face. Then we played spin the bottle (how...weird.) and I found out a number of girl has a crush on Naruto, weird right?

Sakura tapped her foot impatiently, thinking of a plan to get us switched back to our normal bodies. Eugh, it's even weirder when _I _say it.

"Let's see...it happened before...umm...gah, I can't remember!"

She heard her phone's message tone then opened her SideKick. Her jaw dropped, "Oh my gosh!" She quickly typed something then flipped the screen to normal.

"What?" I questioned, trying to remove the hot pink nail polish from my fingers.

Sakura frowned, "Don't do that or else you'll break my nails!"

Her frowned all of the sudden turned into a grin, "Sai just asked my to be his girlfriend!" she squealed which made me cough.

"What? Are you insane!? Did you tell him about us?" Sakura's eyebrows arched, "I mean, what happened? You said no right?"

Sakura looked down, blushing. "Well...I kinda said...yeah..."

I stood up, shaking my body. "You idiot! That means **I **have to date Sai! I'm in your body remember."

Again, Sakura is fucking weak.

I struggled to shake my own body.

"Sorry!" Sakura replied, crossing her arms. She glanced at the wall clock (which says eight fifty-nine) with a wicked smile on her face.

_Wonder what's she's smiling about._

The doorbell was heard from downstairs as the maids opened the door. I heard teenagers screaming inside the house. Sakura and I ran downstairs only to see most of the people from school, practically trashing the house with their wild music.

**:=:**

This was worser than I thought! It was all going to plan.

I heard my mother's favorite sakura-patterned vase being smashed on the floor and seniors jumping on the pool. "Sakura, what the hell is going on!? Your mother's going to kill us." Sasuke questioned, pushing the people away.

"Have fun Sasuke. Drink beer, snog, hide in the closet with someone, whatever." I replied, walking towards Ino and some random guy dancing.

"Shit, Shit, Shit. I'm still in Haruno's freaking body. I'm gonna get the blame on this." I heard Sasuke said as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Hey Sasuke!" Ayami purred, pulling me in a hug,

Eww. I would do anything just to get rid of this freaky bitch.

She tried pulling Sasuke's black hooded jacket off, "Let's get inside the closet," her breath smelt like beer...eww.

"Uhhhh, no. Go away." I bluntly replied, brushing the girl off.

_Shannaro!_

Who knew being Sasuke is...fun. :)

* * *

Twelve AM in the Haruno house.

The teenagers are still enjoying the night. Screaming, Dancing, Singing and Skinny Dipping. I'm surprised the police hasn't knocked on the door yet, the music is freaking loud!

The house was more trashier than two hours ago. The windows were smashed, most of my mothers vases were into pieces, the sofa had holed on and floor was...eugh, i can't even describe it.

The door all of the sudden burst open and there stood mother and Sora, dropping the shopping bags and boxes from Korea (where they've been for a couple of days)

Sora's jaw dropped, letting go of the luggages in his hand.

"We can explain." Both Sasuke and I, trying to act innocent.

"S-S-S-SAKURA!!!!!!!"

Then the music stopped.

According to plan.

--

_Review? :3_


End file.
